


The Bone God.

by Ulttae



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Blood As Lube, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Pagan Gods, Top Lee Taemin, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulttae/pseuds/Ulttae
Summary: Ten dreams of a beautiful man in a crown of bone and is called into the woods by a strange desire.
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	The Bone God.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million Mitch and Gin. You two mean the world to me. Thanks for encouraging me, helping me edit, and making me laugh. You guys rock.

Ten breathes in and a dark, rich, fruity smoke fills his lungs. As he inhales, the scent clouds his senses, reminding him of the smell that often fills the air of the incense shop he frequents.

“Hello, young one” a quiet voice whispers from behind him. He turns, just barely making out a slender figure in the blackness that surrounds him. “Come closer, child” the voice demands. Ten feels his legs begin moving below him, unbidden. His feet pad along a smooth black ground that matches the void of nothingness that surrounds him. The closer he draws to the figure the stronger the smell becomes, until it is all around him, filling his head, permeating every pore, bitter, sweet, and smokey. Ten is now close enough that he can see that the figure is a man, taller than he is, with broad shoulders and a slim waist. Atop his head sits a crown crafted from antlers. While mostly white, the tip of each sharp protrusion of bone is a deep crimson. His face is shrouded in a thin black veil.The man’s proportions are perfect, an elegant nose, full lips, and high well-defined cheekbones. His skin a milky white, with blood red lips and dark eyes that glint from behind the shroud he wears. Ten feels his breath catch in his chest as he stares at the man in front of him. Ten has no memory of this man- and he is certain, as he would surely remember any interaction with this strikingly beautiful being.The man leans forward, pressing his chest to Ten’s right arm, hand reaching around his back to secure a hand at Ten’s waist. His breath ghosts against Ten’s ear, hot and wet, veil touching his skin. “I shall require your help very soon” voice barely above a whisper.

Ten feels goosebumps rise along his neck where the moisture from the man’s breath falls. He is frozen to the spot. “My help? Who are you? What do you want from me?” his voice comes out shaky and rough.

The man places his free hand on Ten’s chest, slowly tracing two fingers down the smooth skin. Every place that the man’s hand touches feels as if it has been set on fire, leaving Ten with a burning desire. “I am Taemin. I require only your devotion my darling, your whole and complete devotion.” the man whispered into his ear. He traces his fingers back up the smooth plane of Ten’s lightly muscled chest, circling a nipple. Ten’s breath catches once more at the sensation. Suddenly, he is able to place the name of the scent that has been surrounding him since the man appeared. Myrrh. “Soon” Taemin says, sliding his hand down Ten’s chest once more, with it coming to rest just below his navel. “You will know.”

Taemin. The name seems familiar, but Ten cannot quite recall why.

Ten wakes with a start, sweat clings to his skin.The blanket that he swaddles himself in each night before bed lies on the floor. Despite having no cover, his whole body is warm. The clock reads 3:57 am. Ten closes his eyes and sees the figure from his dream. Taemin. 

It was one of the most intense and realistic dreams he can recall ever having. His whole body flushes as he remembers Taemin’s hot breath on his neck, how Taemin traced his slim fingers down his chest to his nipple. Ten begins to grow hard. He lets out a shaky breath as he licks the palm of his hand. He reaches inside his sweatpants, wraps it around his hardening length, and starts to pump. He can clearly picture Taemin’s veiled features, the cherry red lips and dark eyes hidden behind a thin fabric. Ten lets out a desperate whine, his cock is leaking precum, which he uses to ease the slide of his hand up and down his aching cock. Ten can still feel a burning heat from the path Taemin’s fingers followed as they trailed down his chest. He pictures Taemin’s hand where it had been, how it slid lower and lower until it sat just below his navel, pictures the beautiful man slipping his hand a bit lower, the scent of myrrh fills his nose once more… 

“Please- AAaahhh!” Ten sees white and convulses as he comes into his hand with traces that escape and land higher on his chest. The image of a man dressed in black, veiled, with a crown of bone is burned into his subconscious.

He quickly grabs a few tissues from his desk, cleans himself off, and deposits the dirty tissues into the trash bin near his bed.Ten picks his discarded blanket up off of the floor, wrapping himself in it once again. He then falls asleep, this time dreaming of nothing but blackness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wind whips around Ten as he walks home from a rowdy night of drinking, dancing, and debauchery with friends. Icy fingers penetrate his thin coat, forcing him to reach up and tug the collar a bit to cover his half- frozen neck. He knows the route home by heart, the decrepit sidewalk being the only footpath from his apartment complex to the center of town. It is not a very long path, but there is a large patch of woods along it between his building and the collection of shops where he works. Undeveloped and densely packed with tall pines, it is one of the few areas left in town that has not yet been bought, stripped of all greenery, and turned into some seedy strip mall.

Sweet rich smoke begins to enter his nostrils as he sucks in the cold night air. He stops.Ten stares into the woods, and his chest begins to grow warm. Ten's fingers twitch subtly as he remembers the striking man from his dream. He takes one...two steps off of the familiar path home and into the trees.

The smell of the smoke clouds his senses. The sky above is a cloudless, moonless blue-black, hardly any light illuminates his way forward. Still slightly intoxicated from his night at the bar, Ten stumbles forward, feet catching on broken branches and roots below as he moves deeper into the woods. Ahead, he is able to make out the light of a bonfire. His fingers, numbed by the cold of the winter wind, drive him towards it. The smell of rich fruity incense grows stronger with each step.

Ten reaches the edge of a small clearing that is lit by a large bonfire at the center. In front of him, Ten sees the silhouette of a man. The smell of myrrh clouds his senses, taking over all thought. “Y-you” Ten studders out, as the figure rotates. Though he is no longer veiled and crowned in bone, Ten is certain it is the same man from his dream. Taemin is once again dressed in all black, with large chains and pendants draped elegantly around his neck. The gold of his jewelry glints in the light of the fire, the large stones in his earrings a bold crimson. With his view now unobstructed, Ten can see that a line of markings decorates his beautiful face, stretches diagonally right to left from just above his left eye to just below it.

“Hello my child.” Taemin glides forward, feet not seeming to move “It is almost time. Get to work.” he commands. Ten shivers despite the warmth radiating from the fire. He looks around for something to do, without objection.

“Work? What do you want me to do?” 

_“You know what I want”_ Taemin commands, and although he is still easily ten feet away, it rings in Ten’s ears. His whole head rings, filled with a fuzziness that is pleasant and warm.

And suddenly, _he does know._

Ten walks around the clearing to the other side of the large bonfire and finds two wooden boxes and a large slab of stone. His knees dig into the nearly frozen ground as he kneels. He opens the smallest of the two boxes and finds a golden jeweled knife with a thin sharp blade resting on a bed of plush red velvet. Ten touches the hilt of the knife, electricity buzzes just under his skin. He pulls it out of the box and grasps it firmly. It feels good in his hand. Feels _right._ He then opens the second, slightly larger box and gets his hand around the small furry neck of the rabbit he knows is inside. Ten pulls it out, it struggles as he brings it and the knife over to the wide flat stone beside the boxes. 

He does not feel. He does not think. He can only move the knife. The struggling movement in his hand stops. His hands are warm. Warmer now than they were earlier. He continues his task. Just as he finishes, he feels a warm breath ghost across his neck. “Good boy. Now cast them into the flame.” Ten gathers all of the bones he has collected and walks over to the bonfire in the center of the clearing. They glisten ruby red in the light of the fire. He throws his offering in piece by piece, watching as the flames shoot upward after each one.

 _It is nearly done. Only one thing left._ Ten thinks to himself as he begins to walk back toward the large stone slab. His hands move, unbuttoning his shirt. Hands that are not his own help him shuck off his pants and he is hit with the feeling of very cold air on bare skin. 

“Cold...” he mumbles. 

“Oh? Not for long, darling” Taemin’s voice says in his ear. 

Ten’s knees drop to the stone slab and it’s _warm_ and _wet._ He moves the knife from where he left it and presses his front down against it as he tries to warm his body. 

“My my, what a pretty little gem I have collected here” comes the commanding voice from above him. Ten flips over to face the man and finds that he cannot stop staring. The man, previously covered in some sort of black robe, is now bare save for the jewels that still drip from his neck. “Such smooth pale skin covered in a beautiful red. You look just like a ruby, my pet.” 

Ten whimpers and feels his cheeks heat up at the praise. Taemin leans down, trails his fingers along his leg. They leave an empty pale path behind them along his skin. “Open up for me.” 

Ten’s fuzzy mind complies, opening both his mouth and his legs. 

“Eager tonight, aren't we? Good. I love a pet who obeys.” 

Two fingers shove past Ten’s lips. He expects to taste iron, but doesn’t. It’s sweet, like rose and honey. The taste sits thick and heavy on his tongue. He sucks on the digits, eager for more of the heavenly taste. Ten's tongue swirls around the length of the fingers, collecting every last drop.Ten releases a soft whimper as he feels another hand settle at his waist. 

The hand at his waist glides down to his thigh, pushing up and out. He feels a set of powerful thighs come to rest between his own. His mind is foggy but he feels as if his body is on fire. The fingers pull out of his mouth.

“You need something in your mouth darling?” Taemin whispers.

 _YES,_ Ten thinks. 

“Then come over here and fill it” Taemin answers, as if he could hear his thoughts.Ten pulls himself up onto his knees. His eyes zero in on the large, pale cock illuminated by the red orange light pouring from the fire. It is beautiful. Perfectly smooth with a flushed cherry red tip and a large vein running up the underside. His mouth begins to water. He grasps it and gives it a small tentative lick. Immediately, he tastes the flavor of rose and honey again. It floods his senses and he cannot stop himself from putting the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Yes, that’s it darling,” Taemin groans “You are doing wonderfully.” 

Ten moans and licks a path up from the base of the beautiful cock to the tip tracing the vein. He swirls his tongue around the bulbous head and is rewarded with more rose and honey. Strong fingers thread through his hair and come to rest at the back of his head. He feels himself being guided more forcefully down the shaft. The tip hits the back of his throat. The man above him groans. Ten can’t breathe. His knees begin to go numb from digging into the stone below him. Ten’s throat revolts and he gags. 

Taemin grips his hair and guides his head back up with thin fingers.. “What a good little pet you are, taking all I have to give you.” 

Warmth floods Ten’s body at the praise, and suddenly his body doesn't feel so cold in the night air. 

“Lay down for me pet” Taemin instructs. 

Ten lies back and feels his head knock gently against the warm rough stone. The only thing he sees as he stares upwards are the trees illuminated by an orange glow against the blue-black sky. 

Taemin leans forward and braces his body against the stone with his arms, blowing a gentle breeze over Ten’s exposed nipples. Ten’s chest is covered in goosebumps, nipples hard and pebbled. Taemin licks a line up from his navel to one of the delicate buds. A pathetic whimper escapes Ten’s mouth into the cool night air.

“Watch me, darling.” Taemin whispers.

Ten’s blank eyes slide down to look at Taemin as he closes his lips around his nipple and bites, pinching and twisting his other between the nails of his long smooth fingers.

“AAaah! Please! Ohpleaseohgoddontstop!” Ten’s eyes water as his back arches off of the warm stone. Taemin’s warm fingers trail a slick path from his nipple to his abdomen, tracing down to his already rock hard dick. He gathers the red liquid in his fingers and then brings them low between Ten’slegs. Soft at first, but then more insistent fingers trace his rim and begin to push in. Two fingers scissor inside him and Ten feels like he is slipping into insanity. His eyes slide closed.. 

The smell of myrrh builds and clogs his mind along with the taste of honey and rose still fresh on his tongue. The fingers roughly plow into him and dig around until “AAAHHH!!” Ten looks up and finds Taemin smirking. 

“That's it my sweet, don't hold back. ” 

Ten pants and drools as he tries to keep up with what is happening to him. He wants so badly to feel the pleasure he knows this man will bring him, but cannot seem to find the words in his muddled brain. A pathetic cry of “P-please!” seems to be all he is able to put together to tell the adonis above him what he wants. 

“You shall have what you desire,” Taemin leans down to softly whisper in his ear, “and you shall give me what I desire.” 

Ten feels a firm pressure at his entrance. Intense pleasure floods his mind as Taemin slowly pushes into him. The slick drag is intensely satisfying. Ten is so pleasantly _full_. His mind is so cloudy, all he can do is feel. Feel the cold air on his exposed skin. Feel the warm rough stone beneath his skin. Feel a slick coating that covers his body. Tears track down his face and he hears a long continuous whining coming from somewhere. _Oh no,_ he realizes _the whining is coming from me._

__

__

“No need to be ashamed young one, I adore your sounds” 

Ten’s face heats up. If he wasn't already covered in crimson, the man above him would be able to see the deepening blush extending from his cheeks, down his neck, to his chest. Ten lifts his arms up from his sides and slides them around Taemin’s neck for a better grip as he rocks down onto Taemin’s cock. Pleasure blooms inside him as Taemin brushes up against a certain bundle of nerves with each forceful stroke. He can’t recall the last time he felt this good during sex, but something in the recesses of his mind tells him he has felt this pleasure before. 

Taemin increases his pace as he pounds into Ten at an unrelenting speed. Something deep in Ten’s gut tightens. He grows more and more needy by the second. The whines escaping his lips morph into long delicious moans. Every thrust pushes him roughly up the slick stone bit by bit. Taemin’s moans join his and weave together, meeting in the cold dark night air to create an unholy harmony of pleasure. With every sharp and powerful thrust aimed right at his prostate, Ten knows he won’t be able to last much longer. Tears stream down his face. He rakes his nails down and across his lover’s back. Taemin hisses at the sensation. 

The scent of myrrh floods his senses once more.Taemin leans close and whispers “You must taste me, young one” and their lips meet. Sweet musky air filters in through his nose. Taemin’s tongue breaches the line of his lips and honey and rose overwhelm him . He explores Ten’s mouth with his tongue and pushes the sweet flavor further in with each lick. Ten struggles to return the passion of the kiss. His eyes glaze over. Drool drips down his cheek. His mind is foggy and bathed in pleasure as the knot at the pit of his stomach tightens further. He knows he is close to release. 

“Come for me darling.” Taemin’s soft voice commands in his ear, and Ten arches up off the stone and into the air. Cum shoots all over himself and Taemin as he shouts into the darkness. White hot pleasure races through his veins like fire and he feels like he is burning alive from the inside. He can't see or hear a thing. The smell of myrrh and the cloyingly sweet taste of honey and rose fill his senses as his whole body convulses. Taemin thrusts starply once, twice more inside him, and then Ten feels the man above him spill inside him with a heavy moan.

As his senses clear, Ten realises he is a bit cold. A large warmly lined fur coat lies near him. His bones ache as he robotically lifts himself up off of the still-wet stone and swaths himself in the plush coat. It reaches down past his knees and is soft and gentle on his bare skin. Ten looks around, he can see a large bonfire in the middle of a clearing. How did he get here again? A large flat stone lies on the ground near the treeline that appears to be covered in blood and _...are those handprints?_

“You did well, young one. Thank you. I shall see you again in one year’s time ” 

Ten recognizes the voice but cannot put a name to it. _How odd…_ he thinks.

He feels so cold now. Tired too. The warmth of the bonfire doesn’t quite reach him well enough to keep the cold from his core. He needs to go home. Ten walks in the direction of car sounds, he figures he will reach a road and be able to go home. His only goal is the warmth that awaits him there. His bare feet hurt as he walks through the woods as they press over rocks, and sticks, and leaves as he makes his way forward. Something warm drips down his leg and grows cold as it reaches below the cover of the coat. 

When he breaks out of the forest, he realises he is close to home. In the dark of the moonless night air he is able to make out the lights of his apartment building in the distance. The pavement beneath him feels frozen and rough beneath his feet, but it is not as bad as rocks and twigs. He doesn’t see a single person the whole way home.

As he takes the elevator up, he doesn’t notice the glistening red footprints that he leaves behind on the tile of the entryway floor. He reaches his front door, presses the code for entry, goes inside, and runs a hot shower. His feet and hands are so cold and he needs to feel warmth. Steam begins to pour out of the small shower stall. He drops the coat on the floor and steps in. As the water streams down around him, he smells iron. A trail of bright red leaves his body, it pools and swirls as it circles the drain. _How strange,_ he thinks. _I wonder what all the red is from?_

Ten finishes washing himself clean and steps out into his bedroom. Exhausted, he swaddles himself in his blanket just like every other night and falls into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! You can also find me on twitter : [Ulttae](https://twitter.com/iliketobeboring)


End file.
